


I'm the good guy (right?)

by LedLightsForHope



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen, I wrote this so late please help me, dream is going through somethin, realizes he's bad???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:13:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29094807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LedLightsForHope/pseuds/LedLightsForHope
Summary: Dream sits and watches people mourn the loss of there friends, and he smiles.They were the villains. He was the good guy. Everyone, all together again. Hero's put things back in there place, so why did Dream feel as if everything was so messed up?
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	I'm the good guy (right?)

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO ENJOY BOOK LOVE YOU MWAH THANKS FOR READING OK BYE NOW

Tubbo screamed. It wasn't a mourning scream, it was acceptance, that his best friend was gone and never coming back.

Wilbur didn't understand, he didn't understand why everyone was in so much pain. Couldn't they just be happy? 

Tommy watched. He watched as his best friend forget him, he watched but he couldn't speak.

Fundy cried. He cried because no one cared about him anymore, how he was lost and never found.

Niki smiled, she smiled because people we're losing things they cared about. Niki smiled because she finally got revenge. 

Sam talked. He tried to lighten the mood, he tried. When he couldn't, Sam didn't talk anymore.

Techno ran. He ran from the problems, but he knew he couldn't hide. They would find him anyway. 

Phil followed. He followed because he knew being a leader was to hard. He also knew what happened to leaders. 

Eret shivered in his pit of lies he had created. His crown sat atop his head. He didn't, would never feel like a king. 

As everyone mourned and accepted, someone sat atop a hill. He was the ruler of the land the laid before him. His mask was white, depicting a smile, happiness. Dream, had never felt happiness. Not really.

  
Dream was the good guy though. He saved people. He did everything right. 

Never once did he doubt that. 

Some days, Dream would sit and breathe in the cold air. He would sit and watch the pure joy he had created. 

His own fun game of happiness. He wanted other people to feel what he never had. He wanted others to be happy.

He saw how Wilbur had sunk into despair over a country and some silly idea of freedom. Wilbur wasn't happy. Wilbur was insane, that was true. He was insane and he smiled with such a fake idea of life. So Dream had told Wilbur to blow up the thing that caused so much un-happiness, so much pain. 

When the country was gone, Wilbur was happy. All was well until Tommy and Tubbo started fighting. Dream had overheard them one night. 

"Tommy, your so stupid? You think I would care about some shitty discs? I don't even think I care about you. Maybe the old you, but this is new. I want you gone, I would be so much happier if you just left."  
  
"Tubbo, thats not fair. It's not. Its always been just me and you. Me and you until the end remember? remember?"

"maybe this should be the end"

"Tu-Tubbo wait" Tubbo walked off, and he gave Dream a passing glance as he saw him. 

Dream, had worked to get Tommy out of the country, but now Tommy wasn't happy. That wasn't right. Tubbo was happy, but was he really? Dream was so confused how happiness worked anymore. Were people faking happiness? Like Eret, how he told Dream he was happy being king, happy living life up in the castle. Yet when it came down to it, Eret sobbed into his pillow some nights, when the coldness wrapped like a blanket around him. 

Like when Tommy sat and stared at the lava. He talked to Dream, and Dream would never forget it.

"You know, i've always thought about life as a straight line. We're all points on that line, moving through. Someone's always in front, someone's always the boss. We're all on the same line. Maybe not. Maybe everyone has a line, but some times they weave through each others, a tangled mess of lines and dots and empty promises. I would rather die then have someone tell me a empty promise. Like an empty smile. Wilbur told me once, that he cared about me. Phil told me I was his son. Techno told me he would always look out for me. Look at the liars now. Wilbur's probably getting high with Schlatt. Techno and Phil, somewhere in a cabin, warm and toasty as I sit with you. I can't sleep anymore. I can't do anything without thinking of those words Dream. Let's be the bad guys. I didn't want to be a bad guy. Was I already the bad guy?"

Tommy died the day after that. Dream supposed Tommy was happy with dying. That's why he didn't stop him. 

When Tommy's funeral rolled around, Dream was nowhere to be seen. He couldn't bare to watch people cry. So he stayed at home, and cried himself to sleep. At the funeral though, everyone was there. Except Dream of course.

Tubbo looked into the crowd. "Would anyone like to say something?" 

Nothing.

"I'll go I guess. I'm, I mean I was the president of L'manberg. I used to have it all. A best friend, a smile. Tommy was a great person. He always made me laugh. I loved his laugh to. It seemed so full of life. What I would give to hear his laugh again." 

Tubbo stepped down from the mic, and walked into the crowd of people, when he saw someone walking towards the mic. 

"Tommy loved movies. I would watch them with him, he would always bother me to. I would always enjoy it though, funny enough. He always had such a great smile. I would kill to see him smile just one more time." 

Phil walked away. 

"He used to sword fight with me, in the backyard of our home. We would fight with swords and laugh and play. He was so great, he always knew what to say when I was panicking. I just want him home. I would die for him to come home, just one more time"

Techno walked away. 

A few others came up, with not much to say, only silent words that lay unspoken. Soon, it was late and everyone went home. Except two people. Standing in the shadows was a grown man, with a guitar strapped to his back. A child, holding his hand and looking up at him. "See? I told you they cared." 

The child-no the boy- laughed. "Took them long enough, i'm dead anyhow." 

The boy and the man walked away. There we're three people. Techno was still sitting, and he watched the boy and man walk away. He didn't ask them to wait, he didn't say anything. He knew that the boy and the man we're happy. Techno would see them soon anyhow. 

Techno never followed the hum of the guitar melody, when he heard it. The light song of a boys voice, and giggles. He knew that they were happy. Techno of course, hoped he would would be to. 

Dream, still sitting atop his hill looked down at himself. Memories flashed in his head, of life and death. Of exile and hurt.

Then Dream looked at his hands. 

Blood stained, and scarred. 

"oh." he said quietly.

Dream was the bad guy.

**Author's Note:**

> ty for reading!! goodnight, good afternoon or morning! 
> 
> leave a comment tehe


End file.
